A tactical data link (TDL) is a mechanism to disseminate information across some or all of a theatre of operations. A TDL can distribute information received by RADAR, SONAR, Information Friend or Foe (IFF), Electronic Warfare, Self-Reporting, and visual observation. Each TDL uses a data link standard in order to provide communications. Various Military Standards (MIL-STD) define the message formats used in TDLs. There are many types of TDLs including, but not limited to, Link 16, Link 22, Variable Message Format (VMF), and Link 11. Over time, different branches and operations of the military have adopted certain MIL-STDs. As an example, Link 16 is largely used by airborne military platforms, while VMF is largely used by maneuver and fire support units. There exists a need for bridging disparate TDLs for increased situational awareness, planning, deployment, and decision making in a theatre of operation.